Five-SeveN
The Five-SeveN, FN Five-seven or ES Five-seven as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Five-SeveN is a weak semi-automatic pistol originally available only to the Counter-Terrorists. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it was available to both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists up until the most recent updatewhich restricts its sale to Counter-Terrorists only again. It is expensive, even though it doesn't do very much damage. Its advantages are armor piercing, high rate of fire and accuracy, and 20 round magazine. Despite these facts, the Five-seven is one of the least popular pistols in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source, but gained popularity with the release of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, since it does more damage unlike in the previous games. In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $500 instead of $750. The Five-Seven in early Counter-Strike games has a movement speed of 250 units per second, meaning they don't suffer any speed reduction, however, in Global Offensive the speed has been reduced to 240 units per second. Properties CS, CZ and CS:S damage values CS:GO damage values The Five-seven is light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The Five-seveN is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Large magazine size (20 rounds) *Low recoil and spread *Effective against Kevlar wearers compared to most other pistols as it used armor piercing rounds. *In CS:GO, only it's able to kill a player with a single headshot even if they're equipped with a Helmet, like the Desert Eagle. *Good damage in CS:GO *Shots fired are fairly quiet Disadvantages *Low damage in all CS games prior to CS:GO *Quite expensive, especially for its low damage ($750). Except in CS:GO. *Long reload time compared to other pistols, except in CS:GO *The limited capabilites of this pistol are comparable with the Glock as these weapons are not always highly favored like other high-end pistols it is supposed to outperform. *The Five-Seven is exclusive to Counter-Terrorists Gameplay Tactics *You can double tap with this pistol. Using this technique to score headshots will give you easy kills. *Since most players use armor, this weapon can be used to an advantage because its ammunition is less affected by Kevlar than most of the other pistols. *Crouching with this weapon can improve accuracy drastically, even while shooting fast at a long range. *At short range, crouch and aim for the head. If the enemy has full health without a helmet, it will require another shot to any part of the body. If they have a helmet, 2-3 more shots may be needed. *Spraying may work if your opponents are not very skilled or are distracted. *It is recommended to try and get around enemies without alerting them with the Five-Seven rather than fighting them head on. *The Five-SeveN is often used in conjunction with the Tactical Shield by some bots. *In the pistol round, the Five-SeveN is actually a good sidearm to wield as users can engage enemies at longer ranges without sacrificing accuracy. *In CS:GO, the Five-Seven now inflicts more damage but has higher spread, so fast shooting is no longer recommended. Countertactics *Use any fully-automatic weapon or long range weapon. *Larger caliber pistols, such as the Desert Eagle, can kill a Five-Seven user easily. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *This weapon has almost the exact same rate of fire as the P228. *If the Five-Seven and P90 are both equipped at once, they will draw from one pool of 100 rounds due to sharing cartridges *In all Counter-Strike versions prior to CS:GO, it is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the Glock. *The Five-seveN is more accurate and slightly more powerful in Deleted Scenes. *Until Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Five-Seven was the least altered handgun in the CS series. In other words, the design of the weapon has remained the same for the longest time. **However, the firing sounds have changed continuously for every newly released Counter-Strike game. *Unlike previous Counter-Strike games, Five-Seven is one of the most used handguns in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *The Five-seveN in Global Offensive has the same draw and reload animations as the P2000, P250 and the Glock-18 Gallery :Main article: ES Five-seven/Gallery External links *FN Five-seven at Wikipedia Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons